With the development trend of real simulation and networking for games, the angle of view (AOV) issue in game design becomes a bottleneck in game development. In two-person games, there is a two-people in one screen mode using a third person AOV (top-down view), or the screen is split into upper and lower parts or left and right parts for display with the same AOV (for example, a first person AOV). In such a networking game as the new Super Mario Bros. II, the main AOV is determined by one avatar (the main character) in the game, and other avatars can only remain within a certain range relative to the main character under the main AOV. If they are out of the range, the system will draw the other avatars to a place near the main character. When the main AOV operates too fast such that other avatars are drawn out of the screen, the system will automatically draw the other avatars to a place near the main character. The avatar that first goes into the next level can snatch the main AOV, and the system can automatically take this avatar as the main character and switches the main AOV. Currently, a game device usually can only display game pictures on a single screen. If a two-person game is needed, the two players can only play in the same game scene. Because using the same game picture limits the game scenes, the realizable game types are few. For example, it is not possible to realize the simultaneous presentation of the first person AOV (for example, the AOV from left to right) game and the second person AOV (for example, the AOV from left to right) game; for a two-person game with different scenes, it is necessary to split one screen into two screens to display pictures with different scenes, which however reduces the screen area that needs to be viewed by each player and thus reduces visual experience.